To learn more about DNA repair mechanisms in human cells and about their role in carcinogenesis. In particular, to determine the nature of the biochemical defects in human cell strains grown from biopsies taken from persons having extreme susceptibilityto carcinogenesis, and to determine the biological consequences of the repair defects of these cells.